


At his service

by ThatwasJustaDream



Series: Thank you fics for the "Share your best of 2013" post on LJ's 1_million_words comm [3]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 13:39:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatwasJustaDream/pseuds/ThatwasJustaDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The offer is there before Ianto realizes he's given it. Jack's happy to accept.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At his service

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sharpiesgal (TigerLily)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/gifts).



> Written as a thank you for her comment on the "Share Your Best of 2013" post on LJ's 1_million_words comm.

"I'm yours. To use as you'd like."

It's not how he meant to say it, but he means it.

Jack's visibly pleased; soft but menacing smile, eyes dancing, biting his lip like he's considering the possibilities and somehow that helps keep Ianto from blushing at the way he's blurted it out.

"I mean, eventually, of course, I'd like a relationship of equals; a give and take and perhaps, dare I say, a..."

"Ianto," Jack's tugging him toward the couch, sitting back, pulling open his own belt and tossing two of the sofa pillows on the floor. "Come on, baby boy. Shirt off. Get down here."

You don't have to tell Captain Jack twice.

"Fingers loose, a little palm," Jack guides him for a few strokes and then reaches to press Ianto's head down.

Neither of them is a small man and Jack's dick feels huge when he takes it in hand- warm and heavy, familiar and so, so strange.

"Suck and lick me but soft, okay? Don't go deep yet. Wanna feed you your first cock nice and slow. Wanna watch your face..."

And this should feel strange but hell if it doesn't feel... perfect- Jack slick and obscenely sticky against his tongue, and the hard shaft in his hand. The head alone is a bit of a salty sweet mouthful.

Ianto gets a deep, aching pleasure from Jack's first long, murmured 'mmmmm,' and the way he's holding back, trying not to unravel too fast.

"Hey, Mr. Jones," Jack's words are clipped, tight. "Look up here."

He does and it's a mistake, maybe, because the sweetly debauched, hazy grin on Jack's face makes him moan around him and suck him in deeper like a reflex he didn't know he had.

It seems to meet with approval, though, and now hands are in his hair, guiding his head up and down, fingers digging harder and Jack's groaning on a loop, hissing, losing the battle with civility, the war not to wantonly fuck his Ianto's face their very first time.

Ianto doesn't even register when he's taken himself out but he's close to coming in his own hand as Jack is falling apart and _fuck_ it's filthy perfect.

And apparently not over, either: He's offered him _anything_ , but from the look in those eyes Ianto's guessing he's in for a lot of _everything_ tonight.


End file.
